1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel nozzles, and more particularly to fuel nozzles such as in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of Ceramic Matrix Composite (CMC) combustors presents new considerations when designing fuel nozzles that interface with the combustor. For example, thermal expansion and contraction differences between the combustors and the fuel nozzles may require a new approach to ensure these thermal differences are accommodated.
Conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for fuel nozzles that allow for improved performance at high temperatures while significantly reducing NOx emissions. There also remains a need in the art for such nozzle assemblies that are easy to make and use. This disclosure provides a solution for these needs.